Missing!
by Obscured Illusions2
Summary: Yami and Grandpa are missing! They've been stolen by a crazy freak in a red suit, and were turned into.. something. What lengths will Yuugi and Co. go to retrieve them?


A/N: I published this on another account, it got taken off twice because of some stupid person reporting it in for abuse. So, if it gets taken off of this account, I'll make a new one. Etc Etc.   
  
Missing!  
  
It was a windy, rainy day in the city of Domino, and in an upstairs room in Kame game shop, a drowsy Yuugi sat up and yawned. Frowning, he reached for the presence inside of him from the Millennium Puzzle, but to no avail. His yami was simply not there.   
  
Querulously, he gasped, "Yami?! Yami! Where are you! Yaaaaaammmiiiiiii!!" Panicking, he leapt out of bed to search for his yami. Frantically looking for any sign of his yami, he even looked in the most unlikely places, such as inside his pencil cup, under the mattress, and in the toilet.   
  
Not finding Yami, he rushed to the head of the stairs and screamed "GRANDPA!" as he stumbled down the steps. "YAMI IS MISSING!" he yelled to the entire building complex.   
  
Not waiting for his grandfather to answer, the small, distraught boy recklessly began to search for his grandpa, whom had mysteriously disappeared from his usual spot behind the cash register.   
  
Looking behind the seemingly endless racks of games, piled high with enough toys to fulfill any child's wildest dreams. But behind one particular shelf, inundated in Duel Monster™ merchandise, such as mini figurines, duel disks Kaiba has sold to them, Yu-gi-oh!™ booster packs, players guides, and many more, Yuugi came across a smear of blood.   
  
"…………….." Shocked, the boy became speechless. Yuugi stared at the crimson splash of blood, which had stained the white enamel interior. Snapping out of his reverie, Yuugi stuttered out, "B-b-b-blood!" He didn't know who's it was, but he prayed it wasn't Yami's or Grandpa's. "W-why is-is th-there blo-blood?!" Yuugi stammered.   
  
Heart racing, he rushed to the phone next to the cash register. But to his horror, the phone lines had been brutally ripped out. Yuugi looked desperately around, trying to fathom who, or what would do such a thing.  
  
As he spun around wildly, he heard a sharp, shrill laugh from behind him. "Mwahahahaha!" was the eerie, chilling laugh. Feeling a prickling on the back of his neck, the young boy fearfully peered behind him.  
  
A slight breeze swept up inside the game shop, but there were no doors open, no windows anywhere. Hesitantly Yuugi braced himself and asked, "…Is anybody here?"  
  
The sharp, menacing, disembodied voice returned. "I'm glad you asked that, Yuugi-boy. Were you wondering where your Yami and Ojii-san were? Because I'm QUITE certain you won't be seeing them for some time." Finally materializing at long last, Yuugi watched breathlessly as a form slowly began to take shape. As the last of the mysterious figure's features sharpened and grew clearer, Yuugi gasped.   
  
"It's YOU!" the boy burst out angrily. "What have you done with Yami and Grandpa!" A swirling purplish/blue fog swept around the whole shop. The figure laughed richly and tossed it's long, silvery hair.   
  
"Now, now. Yuugi-boy! I'll show you EXACTLY where your beloved Yami and Grandpa are." The man tossed down two cards with Grandpa's and Yami's essence trapped within the cards. A strangled cry erupted from Yuugi. "What did you do to them? HOW? …why?"   
  
The surreptitious figure gracefully spun, hair floating down as he settled. "Why Yuugi. Why don't I tell you this after a nice cup of tea. Then perhaps… a duel?" A steely glint came into his eye.   
  
Becoming aware of their surroundings, the now alarmed Yuugi gasped, "Where are we?! What have you done?!" Laughing yet again, the man calmly replied, "Well, my dear boy. With all your quick wit, you still haven't caught on? Ah well. I shall simply HAVE to explain." pausing, he thought for a quick moment. Confusion clearing up, his eye brightened. "Ah yes. Yuugi! Welcome to the Shadowrealm."  
  
to be continued…  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Wow I'm so sorry for not finishing this sooner! As those who frequent my profile know, I started writing this a long while back. I only just completed it today (4/20/04) though ;; I wasn't expecting it to take so long! So about this fic.   
  
When I got to a certain point, I was actually thinking of making it a Harry Potter/Yu-Gi-Oh! Crossover, but then I didn't, haha. I'm sure you've all caught on to whom the shrouded figure was by now XD. But, while I have you all trapped here, insert evil laughter here I thought I might as well update you on my OTHER fics.   
  
Okay. Hmms. My computer erased AIEEE MY CREDIT CARD IS GONE! So I'm currently rewriting it. ::sighs:: My Shaman King one had been completed for a VERY long time (Since 4/5/04) and I've typed up the first page so far… . OKAY so I'm lazy. Bar Time is like 1/5th done. The Day Kuwabara got eaten is ::checks:: Hmm that one actually looks like it's going to be a long one, so I don't want to jinx it by saying how far along I am on it.   
  
Also the fic I am working on for one of my best friends isn't very well along yet, seeing as I only started it yesterday ; OOO! And lo and behold! I have ::counts:: 11 more ideas for fics! Yay! Ok I'll let you go now! I know how much you want to read more fics on this wonderful beautiful site =P. Oh and I almost forgot the disclaimer.   
  
NOTHING PERTAINING TO YU-GI-OH! BELONGS TO ME!   
  
Phew that's over byby! 


End file.
